


Pick-Up Game

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco are both playing for the Chudley Cannons, and they're finally talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thevina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/gifts).



"Nice play, Weasley."

Ron very nearly fell off his broom at the casual remark. Six weeks that Malfoy'd been playing for the Cannons, now; he'd been traded from the Arrows, where he'd been a reserve Seeker for over a year without actually taking the field. Six weeks, and he'd managed to avoid speaking to Ron the entire time.

By the time Ron gathered his wits together enough to say, "Thanks," Malfoy was half a field away. The Cannons won – Malfoy snagged the Snitch right out from under the nose of the Wanderers' Seeker.

When he'd finished showering and put his ordinary robes back on, Ron went looking for Malfoy.

"Great job you did today, too," he said, putting his hand out awkwardly.

Malfoy looked at him. Just as Ron was lowering his hand again, angry with himself for thinking that perhaps Malfoy wanted to move beyond their antagonistic past, Malfoy said, "Thanks," and took it.

His skin was warm.

Ron hissed in a breath when Malfoy didn't let go right away, and Malfoy's grip tightened.

"Weasley."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go for a drink?"

Malfoy looked – Ron didn't believe it – looked almost shy. This was probably the closest to any sort of apology they would ever manage, he decided.

"Yeah."

"Great." Malfoy broke into a smile. "Meet you in five minutes?"

Ron signed a few autographs while he waited, chatting with the young – and some not-so-young – fans. He expected Malfoy to say something snide, but that didn't happen.

"You've played for the Cannons for how long?"

"Four years next month," said Ron proudly. He couldn't claim he'd brought the team out of their decades-long slump single-handedly, but it was true that they'd won the league for the first time since 1892 since Ron had become Keeper.

Malfoy nodded. "I see you have your followers." He quirked an eyebrow, and Ron suspected that he meant more than just fans.

"I suppose." Ron shrugged, uncomfortable. He'd dated a few of them, over the years, but it just wasn't his thing to be fawned over like that. After the last one he'd finally understood how Harry'd felt in school.

"Not me," said Malfoy easily. "Doesn't happen when you're only a reserve player." He didn't seem to mind it, to Ron's surprise.

"No, I guess not. Want to go for that drink?"

It took a while for Ron to realize what kind of a place Malfoy had chosen; not until he realized that the couple kissing at the next table were both men. He swallowed. Malfoy knew. But that must mean... yeah.

Malfoy was watching him carefully.

"Just letting you know I'm interested, Weasley."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thevina, at the request of Marta, who suggested Draco/Ron, prompt "Quidditch".


End file.
